1 HOUR IN TWILIGHT HEAVEN!
by EnemyRose
Summary: It's 1 hour in Heaven time over at the Cullen house and you get to be the lucky contestant! Girls only, please.
1. Main Page

Okay, since this is the first page, I'll explain the rules. You have to pick a number between one and six and the number you pick will be the person who you're in the room with. I can't tell you which one is which, because that would be cheating. In this version, the Twilight men have no female partners, so they are completely available.

Now, Pick your number and go to the correct page of your number. Have lots of fun sexy time with your man!


	2. Number 1

EDWARD

`` Number 1. `` You say after you pull it out of the hat.

``Edward, get over here now. `` I say. Since I`m the one holding the hat I don`t get to choose till last. You and Edward go over to the bedroom and he closes the door after himself. You look around and say, ``What? No bed, Edward?``

``I don`t sleep much,`` he explains, ``Most of my nights are spent reading.``

``Oh.`` You say. Edward comes and sits next to you. He turns toward you and puts his arms around your shoulders. He looks into your eyes and asks, ``Do people tell you that you have the most beautiful eyes?``

You blush, but you continue to look him in the face. You both lean toward each other and a jolt runs though your body as your lips meet. It starts off slow, but you soon find yourself curling around him, wanting more. You break off, breathing heavily, heart racing. Edward shifts his mouth to over your jaw, along your cheekbone, and then traces down your neck, breathing in your smell.

``Your scent is killing me, you know,`` he says against your collarbone. ``It`s intoxicating.`` His mouth moves back to yours, and he picks you up to get in a better position, with you still clinging to him. He has an arm around your waist, and he`s suddenly on top of you with his other arm trailing down your side, along your leg, and it stops to cup the inside of your knee. Your fingers are entwined in his bronze hair. The two of you are kissing very passionately and when you hear a knock on the door, that means time`s up. Edward, reluctantly, pulls away and you two exit holding hands. Outside of the room, Edward sits you down on the couch and asks you to be his, in front of everyone. You say yes. You guys date for a little over 2 years and during that time, you find out Edward is a vampire in a family of vamps and you get married, so you can be together forever.


	3. NUmber 2

EMMETT

You walk over to me, I am holding the hat with the numbers and plunge you hand in, curious to who you'll get. You pull one out and read it. "Number 2...?"

"Right here." A voice behind you says. You jump and he chuckles. He picks you up and you see that it's Emmett. He brings you into the room and puts you on the ground. He closes the door and locks it. You gulp. He kneels in front of you.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you." He says with a smirk. You're kind of afraid of him, so you stand and back up against the wall. He puts him hands on either side of your head and leans in real close. He removes one of his hands from the wall and you try to duck around him. Unfortunately, he catches you around the waist and brings you back to him, pinned against his chest. You try to squirm out of his grip, but it's too tight. He sits on the bed, with you on his lap. You turn to glare at him and his lips become crushed against yours. He kisses you aggressively and passionately. You fight against him, but he's much too strong. Suddenly, you feel an urge for him and you kiss him back. You can feel him smile under your lips. He lets go enough for you to turn around, so you don't have to crane your neck. Your hands are in his hair and his are on your waist and on your leg. The hand that was on your waist starts going up, taking your shirt with it. Whereas your hands had gone down to the top of his shirt to start unbuttoning. He successfully takes off your top and his hands go down to take off your pants. You had successfully undone his shirt and went for his pants also. You stop when you here a knock on the door. "Time's up!" I say. You get off Emmett and grab your shirt off the bed. He buttons up his shirt and smirks at you, playfully. You blush, but smile back. Outside, he asks you if you want to be his girlfriend and you say yes. You date for 1 year and he proposes and become a vamp.


	4. Number 3

**JACOB**

I held the hat out to you and you're a little cautious to put your hand in. Finally, you do, and you pull out number 3. "Number 3?" You ask. Jacob stands up. You know you're shy so, you blush when he looks at you.

"You better just get it done, she shy." I tell him. He nods. "Go get 'em, Tiger" I smile. I look at you and you're nervous; you can barely stand. Jacob picks you up and carries you to the room, closing the door on his way in. He puts you gently down on the bed, and sits next to you. You sit up and look everywhere, but at him. He takes your hand and looks at you while you stare at the bed cover.

"Are you nervous?" he asks, putting him finger under your chin and turning your face, so you look at him.

"Yes." You say, and blush. He still has his finger under your chin and he tilts your head up and leans in close and kisses you, and you kiss him back. You wrap your arms around his neck and pull him closer. He puts his arm around your waist and he crushes his lips even harder against yours. You break off and his mouth moves to your ear, where he gently bites. He moves down to your neck where he kisses, and playfully nips. He kisses up your jaw line and back to your mouth. Your mouth moves with his as your tongues fight for space. You both pull each other closer. He rolls over, onto you, and cups the inside of your knee. His mouth moves to your ear again and he says, "I want you so much." You can hear the smile on his lips and you smile to yourself. His lips move back to yours and then there is a knock on the door. 'Time's up!" I say. Outside, Jacob tells you that he loves you and asks you to be his girlfriend. . Outside, Jacob tells you that he loves you and asks you to be his girlfriend. You automatically say yes. You date for over 3 years. Jacob confesses that he is a werewolf and he imprints on you. You raise two kids and you and Jacob spend a glorious life together.


	5. Number 4

**CARLISLE**

You run over to me and plunge your hand into the hat and pull out a number, "Number 4!" you say, excited. Carlisle stands up and takes you into the bedroom. You stand in the middle of the room as he closes the door. He meets you in the centre and he puts him hands on your shoulders. He leans his head down and places his lips on your throat. He moves up, along the bottom of your jaw and around your chin and finally places his on yours. The cool sensation of his skin sends a shiver down your spine, but it's a good shiver. Your mouths move together and then he pulls back and looks at your face. His golden eyes, sparkling, staring into yours.

"Now, how was that?" he asks with a grin.

"Amazing." You say, returning his grin. He leans down to kiss you again and you throw your arms around his neck as his hands slide down and around your waist. He picks you up and spins on the spots, then puts you down. You break off and his mouth moves to where your jaw meets the bottom of your ear. He starts kissing you there and sinks his teeth in. _Deep_. You gasp, because it feels _good._ He pulls away, and he says, "Now you can be mine forever." He goes to the other side, and bites your jugular, licking to seal it. He takes your wrist and bites, also licking. He does the same with the other. The last thing he does is rip open your top and bites right over your heart. The pain you feel in unbearable and I knock on the door. "Time's up!" I say as I come in. I gasp at the sight. You become a vampire and live out your days of forever with Carlisle.


	6. Number 5

**JAMES**

I hold out the hat out to you and you take the card off the top. "Number 5…?" you ask, curious to whom it is. James jumps up, runs behind you, and grabs you around the waist. He carries you off to the bedroom and closes the door after he puts you on the bed. He locks it. You gulp. He picks you up again and puts you against the wall.

"I'm going to be delirious by the end of this." He whispers in your ear. He moves down to your neck and puts him nose against your skin breathing in.

"You smell delicious. You could easily become my next snack." he says with a smirk. He brings his head up and you have your head turned, as if you're cowering before him. He takes your face in his hand and turns it so you're facing him. His mouth crushes onto yours and you realize you bit your lip hard enough to draw blood. While your mouth was moving with his, he was slowly drinking the blood from your lip. He pushes his tongue into your mouth to tease and to taste.

"My God, you _are_ delicious." He says against your cheek. He takes you from the wall and puts you against the top of the bed. One of his hands had yours in a vice grip above your head and the other was starting to undo the button on your jeans. He takes your pants off and lifts your shirt enough to kiss from the top of your panties to your collarbone, taking your shirt off in the process. He lets go of your hands and you try to take off his shirt. He moves from your collarbone to your jaw line. You take the opportunity to try take of his jeans as well. You feel his cool hands slide down your back to undo your bra, while you successfully take off his pants. There is a knock on the door. "Time's up, guys!" I stare shocked at the sight. "Oh my God! Horny, much?"


	7. Number 6

**JASPER**

You run over to me, I hold the hat with the numbers, and you put your hand in. You pull out a number, "Number 6?" you ask. Jasper stands up and then Edward stands up and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Be careful with her, Jazz, don't kill her."

"I will."

You and Jasper walk into the bedroom and he closes the door. He meets you in the centre of the room and you stare at each other.

"So… what should we do?" you ask, awkwardly.

He shrugs. You continue to stare at each other. You walk over to the other side of the room and start playing with some broken glass on the night stand. You twirl in your fingers and it slides off and cuts, deeply, into your palm. You look up at Jasper and he is trying to control himself. He lunges at you and grabs your wrist and licks your hand.

"Jasper? What are you doing?" you ask. He opens his mouth as if to answer and sinks his teeth in your wound, drinking your blood. I hear the commotion and rush into the room with Edward and the other guys hot on my tail. You are almost dead with Jasper sucking the life out of you. He pulls away and stares at us. His lips are smeared with your blood and he lunges at me, thirsty for more. He sinks his teeth into my neck and begins drinking. Edward and Emmett pry him off of me and Carlisle goes down to suck the venom out. The venom was successfully taken out and everyone mourned your death for years afterward.


End file.
